Salon chairs (i.e., barber chairs) are frequently utilized in hair salons, barber shops, and other establishments where hair is cut and styled. Unlike a conventional chair, a salon chair can typically be raised and lowered by a person standing behind the chair so that the height of the chair can be adjusted to accommodate patrons of differing heights. For a child for whom an adult-sized salon chair is too large, a removable booster seat is typically placed on the seat of the salon chair to raise the height of a seated child to a position where that child's hair can be readily accessed. In this setting, the booster seat typically comprises a thick padded cushion shaped to fit onto the seat of the salon chair. The booster seat may also comprise a protective flap that drapes over the front of the salon chair and helps to keep the seated child's feet off of that chair.
Keeping a child occupied and still while cutting that child's hair is a challenge faced by almost all hair stylists. A fidgety child not only makes the cutting of hair difficult, but also raises a concern about safety since a hair stylist will be using sharp cutting implements such as scissors. There is, as a result, the need for apparatus that can be used with salon chairs, and, more generally, any adult-sized chairs, that will safely raise the height of a seated child while also occupying the child's attention so that the child is more likely to stay still and contented.